In The Shadow of the Leaf
by Ita-chan18
Summary: It's been 40 years since the events in shippuden. The gang are now grandparents. What challenges face their grandkids in the future as a new group of criminals rises up, threatening to ruin the peace that was created so long ago...
1. Chapter 1

**In The Leaf's Shadow**

** Naruto Fanfiction **

** By: Itachan19 **

** Chapter One: Introductions**

**A/N: So, this idea was rolling around in my mind for some time now. Unlike a good deal of Next Generation stories that I have read, this is not dealing with their children. Rather, it deals with the casts grandchildren. Things are a bit different than canon verse, but that is due to time progressing. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! **

My fingers tapped on the Acadmey desk in a rhythmic was the teacher droned on and on about the last Great Shinobi War, Appranetly, we were going to be given a history test before we were given the actual graduation test. I didn't see the point, but it had been tradition since...Well, I can't remember, the point is...I think this is a total waste of time. It was boring, and useless. Not to mention I'd be stuck with people I'd rather not be stuck with even longer.

"Whoa! To think Kabuto was that freaking powerful! To have revived, and have control over that many revived shinobi!" Speaking of people I'd rather not be stuck with, the loud person who just interrupted my thoughts, are you wondering who the hell he is? Well, he's part of the annoying duo whose life goal is to annoy the ever living hell out of me. I call him thing one, otherwise known as Hiraku Uzumaki.

"Hmph, but that's only thanks to Orochi-creeps power that he put into himself. It was artificial strength." And that would be Thing Two, otherwise known as Dead Last, or as most people other than me call him, Karou Hyuuga.

"Will you both just shut up?" I whispered harshly to them. They sat too close for comfort to me, which was a bad thing. Dead Last and Thing One and I mixed about as well as oil and water."You're gonna get in trouble again if you don't learn to shut up." Or should I say get me in trouble, again. I swear their life goal had to be to make me miserable.

"You should be kinder to the grandsons of The Hokage, Miss Uchiha." I growled at Thing One's tone, that patronizing tone I had heard so much in the past.

"Listen! I don't care what or who you freaking Losers are-"

"Ahh Miss Mikoto Uchiha, perhaps you have the answer as to why the Fourth Shinobi war started?" I blushed, and threw a glare at the snickering boys. Somebody, please tell me why I always feel for their stupid, juvenile tricks? I cleared my throat, and answered the teacher as most of the students turned towards me.

"Well, it was declared by Tobi of the Akatsuki when the five Kage and the leader of the Land of Iron Unanimously refused to surrender the Eight and Nine tails jinchuriki for his Eye of the Moon Plan." The Teacher nodded, and looked at his notes, and then back at me.

"Well, can you tell me how he reacted? How did the Kage react?" I blushed deeper, but answer confidently. I honestly hated speaking out loud in front of a crowd.

"Well, Tobi then stated that he would use the seven tailed beats already captured by the Akatsuki in combating the ninja world. After this, the Fifth Kazekage, the Fifth Mizukage, The Fourth Raikage, the Third Tsuchikage, and General Mifune of the Samuri agreed to form a Shinobi Alliance, pooling all their resources against Tobi. Later, the damiyom of the five great countries agreed to the alliance."

"Good. Now tell me, where was the tailed beasts during this time?"

" Well, since this war was to protect them, they were safely hidden in Kumakagures turtle island. Naruto-sama was told he was undergoing a top secret, s-ranked ecological survey to keep him satisfied. Killer Bee kept Naruto-sama confined further by having him undergo biju control."

"Alright, please sit down." I smirked at Koaru, and then sat down."Next, we'll be back tracking. Can anyone tell me why Sasuke Uchiha-san, Sakura Haruno-sama, and Naruto Uzumaki-sama were originally put together into a three man cell led by Kakashi Hatake-sama?" The teacher, a man named Yuki Sarutobi, looked up at a corner in the room. He smiled warmly, something that was never directed at me." Ah, yes, Daichi Yamanka-kun?" I sighed, and shook my head as I glanced at the auburn hair colored, blue eyed young boy. He smirked as our eyes met, and then answered in a confident voice.

"Well, each team is always thought of for balance. Sasuke Uchiha-sama was second best, only beat out by my grandmother as top student. However, he was considered a genius. Sakura Haruno-sama was top kuinochi in her class. Naruto Uzumaki-sama was Dead Last. He was the bottom. So for balance, with sasuke-sama at top, Sakura-sama in the middle, and Naruto-sama as last in ability, they team was formed with them being lead by Kakashi-sama, the only Jonin who could help Sasuke-sama master his Sharingon."

"Good, and what was their first official mission?" "Besides doing all the usual things that a team does to build teamwork, skill, and the usual, their first was a c-ranked mission to escort Tazuna-san, the bridge builder, to his home so he can finish a very important bridge." "So what was special about this mission?"

"That if the truth had been told it would have been ranked a or up, and they fought Momichi Zabuza and Haku Yuki. They named the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge." "Alright, next we'll be covering the Chunin Exams." I sighed, and at this point tried to tune him out.

History class ended without much really going on. We just reviewed things we had been taught a million and five times before. We broke for lunch, a time I rather enjoyed. It meant I could be by myself without the annoyance of my classmates. I tended to stay in the newly built section on the computers. Ok, so the section wasn't that new. It was about three years old, but I loved figuring them out, and figuring out how the whole technology worked.

I was eating my small lunch Mother had packed for me, and working on the computer when I sensed someone enter the same facility. I peeked up, my coal colored eyes narrowed distrustfully at the intruder of what I felt was my personal sanctuary, but blushed upon realizing who had entered the room with me. It was last years prodigy that had been sent back to the academy for his inability to adapt to his teammates, his name was Obito Hatake.

I know, it's weird having a crush on someone who's great-grandfather taught my own grandparents, and who were still close family friends, but there was just something about him that just drew me to him. His brown, spiky hair, and black eyes that always seemed to be analyzing everything just...He was different.

"Why are you staring Mikoto-chan?" My heart raced as our eyes met, and I quickly looked away. I stared at the computer screen as I answered him. I couldn't let him win this. No way.

"I...I just wanted to know who came that's all." I answered as if it didn't really bother me, but truth being told, I really did mind. Like I said, I sort claimed this spot as my personal sanctuary from the general annoyance of my classmate.

"Are you sure that's all?" Any other person would have been surprised by Obito's sudden appearance next to me, but I generally wasn't. My father did the same trick to me all the time ever since I could remember. But, it taught my siblings and I not to fight. At least Emiko was almost out of the house, but Grandpa would just move her to another house on the complex.

"I'm sure."

"You don't look so convincing." I sighed, and glared at him, and then got up, and left. Seriosuly, can't a person have a safe spot where they didn't have to deal with annoying people? Not that I hated Obito, but I really needed my space during the in between spots in classes? We had three breaks in between each of our three different classes for us upper class years. The younglings got at least six breaks. It wasn't until my second year of the ninja academy that I had started avoiding most people. That's not to say that I was very social during my first year. Mama and Papa always told me I was alot like Grandpa that way, but..I didn't believe them...

"Hey! Mikoto-chan! Come here! We've been looking for ya!" I glanced at the school's twins, Tsume and Ashimaru Inuzuka. Honestly, they had leeched onto me since the day we first were classmates. I have no idea why they like me so much consider both their grandfather, and father sort, kinda...Well, they don't hide their feelings very well at all about how they view my family.

"Umm, Tsume-chan, Ashimaru-kun, what do you guys want?"

"To hang out with you! Papa gave us some new puppies since we're gonna graduate! We named them Shiro, and Kiiromaru! Wanna see them?" I sighed, and shook my head.

"Guys, I really have to look up those scrolls for that one fire tech-" "Dude, you're such an antisocial dweeb. Can't those scrolls wait? We want to hang out."

"Well, Ashimaru-kun, I don't want to go outside. Not with that stupid Yamanka out there."

"Which one?" They both asked at the same time. I sighed. Honestly, couldn't these people only have one child?

"Guys, if she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to go." Ashimaru glared up at Obito. I forgot, these two had a one sided rivalry. Ashimaru hated Obito's guts.

"Oh, what do you know?" Ashimaru huffed, and then turned, and walked away. I sighed, and glanced up at Obito as Tsume walked away.

"Thanks." Obito smiled, and nodded.

"No problem, just try not to kill them ok?" I nodded, and smiled. I watched him walk away.

**Where we are now: 40 years after the manga/anime**

** So, it's been 40 or so years since Naruto, and all the events in the manga/anime, that makes Naruto and his friends at least in their fifties or older. Since then, Sasuke had married Sakura at the age of 19. They had their only son, Itachi, just two years later. Sasuke was promoted to chunin and Jonin rather quickly. Sakura became a jonin medic. By the age of 25, Sasuke was in the ANBU working under the Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, who had reluctantly taken the position when Tsunade suddenly died approimently three years after the manga events. **

** Sai was still close with the members of Team Seven, though he distrusted Sasuke. Naruto had also risen in ranks very quickly, though he stayed at Jonin. Ino rose to Jonin at the age of 26, Sakura achieved that at the age of 23. Shikamaru, the ever lazy ninja, became sensei to Kurenai's child, which promoted him to become Jonin at the age of 19. Choji stayed mostly Chunin by choice. Shino and Hinata both rose to Jonin by the age of 27. **

** At the age of twenty, after a somewhat awkward courtship of two years, Naruto and Hinata married each other, which was quickly followed by their first son Minato Hyuuga. Ten years later, their daughter Kushina Hyuuga was born, and seven years later their youngest daughter, Haruka Hyuuga was born. **

** Ino and Sai began dating when Ino was 18 old. Four years later their oldest son, Shin Yamanka was born. The following year they married. Three years later, they had another child, a daughter named Akia Yamanka, and another son followed twelve years later, his name Tenzo Yamanka.**

** Shikamaru and Temari dated when Shikamaru was seventeen. They had a daughter, Nani Nara at the age of twenty-two, and followed by a son, Shikarou Nara just nine years later. **

** Kiba had four children by two different women. He had twins with a long time girlfriend when he was twenty-one, they had been dating since he was sixteen. The twins were a boy and a girl named Mittsuko, and Akuso. The relationship fell apart shortly after he reached the rank of Jonin at the age of 28, and began to go on missions more dangerous. He met a girl in The Land of Tea shortly after he and his first girlfriend broke up. They never officially dated, but after she became pregnant, they moved together to Kohona where she settled down with him. They had a daughter, Mai Inuzuka, which was followed ten years later by their next daughter Aya Inuzuka. **

** Choji, like many other head clans people, married a woman within his own clan when he turned eighteen, when his father died. Four years later, they had their first child, a daughter named Chouko Akchimichi. Two years later they had a son named Hayate Ackimichi, and two years later another son Choza Ackhimich was born. Lee and Tenten settled down together when they turned twenty years old. Three years later, they had a son, Hotaka, and two years later they had another son, Isamu. **

** Tenten became a special Jonin, but retired after the birth of their last son. Lee had become a Jonin before they married. Kakashi had three kids with an unknown woman outside the village. His first, Kaito Hatake, was born when Kakashi was thirty two years old. Two years later, he had another son, Naoki Hatake, and nine years later he had a daughter named Aita Hatake. Aita is the only one of his children to live in the village with her nephew, Obito Hatake. Shino had only one child with a woman he had been dating long term, and married shortly before the birth of their only child. His child was a girl named Mela Aburame.**


	2. OPERATION: TRY NOT TO KILL MY FAMILY

**Chapter two: Operation: Try not to kill my Family **

"Dude! That soo not cool!" I sighed as I entered my home. My sister, Emiko, could be heard yelling throughout the whole house. Why my father chose to have so many kids, I'll never understand. Emiko rounded the corner, her curly pink hair swaying. I froze when her eyes made contact with mine."Have you heard what Granddaddy is gonna do?"

"Do I want to?" I questioned, feeling slightly afaird. Not that I'd ever admit to being afaird, but Emiko had Grandmother Sakura's frightening temper, and strength.

"Grandfather is bringing a family friend over, so me and you have to share a freaking room with Fugaku-kun and Shisui-kun!"

"Umm, why don't I just go to Aita-san's house?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know Father won't allow that to happen, ya know."

"I'd rather stay with Aita-san. At least she doesn't annoy me."

"That's not the point, dummy. The point is, Papa and Grandfather won't let you stay an entire two months over at Aita-san's house, ya know." I groaned, and flopped down on the couch. Emiko sat next to me.

"Ya know, I got a call from Shun-kun. He wants to know when you're like, ya know, gonna visit." I huffed, and shook my head.

"Try never. After his dog violated me. I think I'll take my chances calling Choza fat." Emiko laughed, and shook her head. Her curls hitting my skin lightly.

"Man, where you get that attitude from I'll never know." She turned, and faced me, one leg was propped underneath the other leg." Anyways, how are your friends? Your graduating next right?" I looked over at my sister. She only cared about my personal life when she wanted something from me. Needless to say, I was paranoid about her motives.

"Everything's fine, and if I'm lucky I might graduate this next Monday after the results of that stupid history test."

"Ah, the history test that Kakashi-sama put into practice right?"

"Yupp.."

"What a pain the fucking ass."

"Tell me about it." I groaned with an eyeroll as I shut my eyes

." Speaking of pains in the fucking asses-"

"Hey, Mikoto-chan, why didn't you wait for me and Shisui-kun? We waited for like twenty mintues. We were ready to send the Poilice after ya." I sighed as Fugaku sent a glare at me. Shisui, the wild haired sibling, merely threw his bag unceremoniously on the ground, and flopped onto the ground next to us with a dramatic sigh. Seriously, where the hell did the kid get his personality? Well, I guess he got all the personality Fugaku lacked.

"I'm sorry, I had things to do here."

"WHy do you always treat us like some kind of pest?"

"Because you are." Fugakku huffed, and nudged at the over dramatic Shisui. Seriously, he was laying on his back like a starfish, eye closed, and his mouth open with his tongue hanging out.

"Come on Shisui-kun, I have to help you with homework."

"No, I am dead! The dead don't do homework." Fugaku sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Shisui-kun. Mother is coming home in thirty minutes. Do you want her to find you playing dead? She might just bury you out back with your pet rabbit." Like a bullet Shisui sat up, and glared at my serious brother.

"Mr. Yoshi-san didn't die! He ran away!"

"He's dead!"

"He's lost!"

"Dead."

"Lost."

"Dead."

"Lost."

"You're an ass!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" We all looked up as my father, Itachi, a tall man with dark eyes and dark hair walked through the door with my mother, a short woman with long brown hair, and dark blue eyes. "Shisui-kun you know you're not supposed to say those words." My mother may have been soft spoken at times, but get her mad and boy..SHe was a whole nother story. Shisui huffed, and crossed his arms.

"Fugaku told me that Mr. Yoshi-san died, but he ran away." My mother sighed, and shook her head. She looked at me.

"Have you made dinner yet, Emiko-chan, Mikoto-chan? Don't forget, we have to get Ai and Ao ready for the Academy entrances in three days, and we have to get Senji ready for his doctor appointment." I looked over at my mother with a pleading expression.

"Mom, can't I have one day off? The History Exam is in three days, and I gotta study or I won't be eligible to take the actual graduation test."

"Well, you don't seem too worried about it. You don't have your books out." I blushed at my father's sound reasoning, and then pulled out my notes.

"I seriously can't believe you guys expect me to get along with Thing One and Thing Two. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun got me in trouble again today." Father sighed, and sat the bags he was carrying down.

"I told you, Minato-san is a very good friend, and Naruto-sama is a family friend. That is his family, and we need to like them."

"It's hard to like them when they keep disrespecting me." I muttered, to which my dad merely patted my head as he passed by me.

"Ya know, I heard when a boy is mean to a girl, it really means he just likes her." Shisui teased with a smirk. I made a face at him, and then buried my nose in my history text. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Just two more days_. I thought, tapping my pencil on the academy wooden desk. I had my head resting in my hand, staring out the window. It was a rather cloudy day. Those days always got me thinking, always tended to bring me down._ Just two more days, and I won't have to be around my family so much. I can forget about Koharu-kun, and Hikaru-kun. Maybe I can get away like Asuma-sama once did. Spend years traveling the world, gathering everything and anything I can. Relaxing, and enjoying myself. Sounds nice, yeah maybe... _

"Hey, did you hear me?" I blushed, and looked up at Obito, his easy-looking smile. " We have partners to work on the history assignment. Wanna work together? Maybe we can get to know each other better." I shrugged, and made some room for him on my side of the table.

"Sure, sounds nice." We smiled at each other as he sat across from me." So, why me? You usually work with Sachiko-chan."

"I dunno. I've always wanted to work with you coz you always work by yourself. I figured if you were so quiet, it meant that you probably have some great thoughts that you are just waiting to share with other people."

"Hahaha," I laughed quietly, shaking my head." Nah, not really."

"Oh, I see... Then you're the quiet type that thinks of a thousand ways to kill someone with a tie. Ok, I better not piss you off." I laughed again, and shook my head.

"So, tell me about yourself. Doesn't your dad have like seven kids, not including you?" I nodded.

"Yupp. Plus we're expecting twin girls here in three months. I swear, my family brings home a new baby every six moths. I find it funny how my grandfather wanted to restore the clan, but only had one kid. Where my dad went and had like a million and one kids."

"So, who all is in your family?"

"Well, there's my sister Emiko-neechan she's fifteen, and a chunin. There's me, and then there's Fugaku-kun. He's a year younger than me, but he already graduated last year. Not to mention he's going to the Chunin Exams this year. Then there's Shisui-kun. He's nine. Then there's Ai-chan at seven, Ao-kun at five, both are entering the academy this year. Then, there's my youngest brother Senji-kun at two years old. Mom and Dad are gonna name the twins Asuka and Asami."

"Whoa, big family." I laughed, and nodded.

"You have no idea. Of course, it could be bigger. I'm sure you've heard the rumors that my grandfather had several illegitimate children."

"Oh yeah, I heard he had like what? Five children other than one we know about. How does your grandmother deal with that fact?" I shrugged, and looked at the paper.

"I think she ignores it. Just like she ignored the rumors that my grandfather and Naruto-sama were...Well.." I blushed, and cleared my throat."Well, you know." I glanced up at Obito to find him nodding. Pretty much everyone knew of that rumor, so no explation was needed.

"So, what about you? I mean you must feel pretty crowded. WHat do you really want to do once you become a ninja?" I blushed, and looked out the window."Aita-neechan always mentioned you going away. Do you really plan to leave?"

"I want to travel. Get out, stretch my wings, and get to know the world." I looked back at him with a smile." I know it sounds dumb, but-"

"Oh, no. It doesn't sound stupid...Just surprising. You think you're family would-"

"Not a chance in burning hell, but...When I become Chunin there's nothing they can do." Obito nodded, and began writing.

" So what about you? I mean, why did you even come back at all?" He glanced up at me, and smiled.

"I had people in this year I missed. So, I acted up on purpose so they'd send me back." I blushed, and smiled as I went on to write.

The assignment took close to an hour to finish, and I'm glad I got to spend that time with Obito. We had seen each other off an on growing up. Aita and I were rather close. She was like the big sister I never had. Obito had come to live with her when I was six years old. We used to hate each other, and get into real bad fights. He only started treating me nicely after I gave him a bloody nose. I think he more or less feared me. However lately, he'd been more intent on being nice to me than usual. It made me feel funny...

"So, we're done. Seems they're letting us out early. Wanna grab a bite to eat at Sid's Sub Shop?" I smiled, and nodded.

"Sure, sounds nice."

"Good.." I smiled as we grabbed our umbrellas, and headed towards SSS, or Sids Sub Shop. They served the best sandwiches in the world. I couldn't help but smile the entire time I was with Obito. I couldn't explain it, but he was just the type of person that no matter what mood you were in, he could make the grumpiest of grumpy people smile, and laugh. He was just one amazing guy.

However, the high ended when I got home to hear Emiko and Fugaku arguing. Ai and Ao were watching cartoons while Shisui read a comic. Senji was asleep on the couch. I sighed, and removed my shoes. Did my parents ever stay home? At all?

"You can't just take over my quarter of the room, Big Sister! We have to-"

"Oh well you just shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I'm not the one going on about the same damn thing!"

"Maybe you guys should listen!" I sighed, and flopped down on the couch next to Shisui. He looked at me, and scooted over. I took a peek over at his book. Of course. It was a book about the Third Shinobi war. Seriously, what was his obsession about that time?

"Do you have the first volume?" I questioned. Not that I liked that time period, but it was interesting to read about the previous Sanin. Shisui looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well, duuh! I'll go get it for you later.." I nodded, and pulled out my small phone. A message from Tsume.

_ U need to come down to the Poilice Office. Sasuke-sama mentioned wanting to speak to U. I guess something happened at Sid's Subs._

I sighed in annoyance, and sent a message back.

_I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to study, and stop Fugaku-kun and Emiko-chan from killing each other._

_Wat happened?_

_ I don't know and I don't care. _

_ Ten come over to the Police Station now. I'm not gunna sit here and take Sasuke-sama's stares...It's creepy.. _

_ Fine give me ten. I'll be right there._

_ 'kay.. _I sighed, harshly clicking the phone shut before standing up. Shisui looked at me with an eyebrow raised, but then looked back at his book.

"What's going on?" Emiko looked at me. I huffed, and then walked out, not bothering to answer her.


End file.
